The Journal
by lizzy74656
Summary: Something unusual is found aboard Voyager by Starfleet and they need confirmation as to who it might belong to...Forgot the usual disclaimer, so I'll put it here. I don't own the charactors from STVoyager, Paramount do. I just have fun writing about them.


**The Journal**

Lizzy74656 – March 2011

Originally this was going to be written as a log/diary style journal using the known stardates, but it would not have been obvious as to who was writing it; but when it came to putting it on digital paper this scenario took over instead. Enjoy!

_Stardate: 48360.6_

_It will be here that I __will write my thoughts, observations, feelings and views about our journey through this region of space known to us as the Delta Quadrant. We are currently over 70,000 light years from everything we have ever known and all that we had once called home. Not that we can always travel at speed, as we'll need to stop to acquire supplies for ourselves and the ship. Even at our top speed it will still take us 75 years to reach the Alpha Quadrant and Federation space. The unknown! How that excites me. We will be doing in reverse what Starfleet is all about – the exploration of space and all it's many wonders, adventures, discoveries and dangers too; whilst trying to find a faster way home. This will be a journey indeed!_

Two Starfleet personnel walked from the main transport station down the rough forest track, following it to its end, where it would open out into a quiet forest clearing, within which would stand the residency and occupant they'd come to find. Sunlight filtered through the high summer foliage creating a dappled cooling shade as they traversed the track way; not that these uniformed males really took much notice of their natural surroundings; they were more intent on carrying out their orders from Starfleet Command.

After several minutes of walking at a steady pace they reached the track way's end, here they stood still to take in the scene before them. The clearing did indeed open out, towards a deep still lake with trees of all kinds surrounding the clearing, defining its size. Facing the track way stood a rustic log cabin structure, sturdy, simple in style and yet homely too. Orientated north/south, and set-back slightly to stand under the shadow of the surrounding trees, it was thus protected from the worse of the winter winds, coming from the north, but could enjoy the summer breezes from the south west. The lake stood to the west of the site, so that the late summer sun would shine across and be reflected in the smooth water. It was certainly idyllic.

The sharp sound of a single bark from a canine animal broke into their contemplation of the scene thus their eyes were drawn to the sound of a male voice quietening the animal. It was the voice of a male who had once been in a command position and his voice still carried that quiet authoritive tone.

"Please come an introduce yourselves," he called calmly, yet expecting to be obeyed. The two males stepped forward into the full sunlight and joined the older male at the outside trestle and bench table that stood between the cabin and the shallow shoreline. "To what do I owe this pleasure of your unexpected company, gentlemen?" he asked softly. They took in his calm features, with the distinctive tattoo over his left eye, his hair now almost white and loosely tied into a pony tail down his broad shouldered back. He wore casual rustic clothing that fitted in with his current setting and the season. At his feet, panting to keep cool, lay the canine that had heralded their arrival; a creamy/white dog of the German shepherd breed.

"We're here at the orders of Starfleet Command, Sir," spoke the senior in rank of the two.

"I see; and what would Starfleet want with me?" he asked, tone guarded. They knew he had every right to be wary of Starfleet considering their treatment of him on Voyager's return from the Delta Quadrant, but the public at large had forced Admiralty's hand in the matter of the Maquis; thus they'd all been exonerated of any crimes in the DMZ. Well publically at least.

"The Intrepid Class ship USS Voyager ncc 74656 has recently been de-commissioned, Sir. Whilst the ship was being stripped of any sensitive technology, some written matter in the form of seven books came to light, Sir," he informed, watching the seated male carefully.

The Amerindian gave nothing away; his face remained calm and neutral. "And this reading matter, what has it to do with me?"

"Starfleet Command hoped you might be able to identify who wrote it, Sir."

"Someone at Admiralty couldn't have read my recent medical file, young man," Chakotay said, sounding amused. Before he could clarify the matter a young voice called from across the clearing, it was a young female child, she ran to the white haired seated male, coming from among the trees behind the cabin's north side.

"Grandfather! Grandfather! I saw one, I saw one," she told him her blue eyes shining and her voice echoing her excitement. "Oh!" noticing the two uniformed males and came to an abrupt halt beside the table.

"You can tell me all about it later, Katie," he smiled at her and invited her to sit on the trestle bench next to him.

"Yes, Grandfather," she responded dutifully eying their guests warily.

"Your medical report, Sir?" queried the male who'd been doing all the talking so far.

"Yes. What do I call the pair of you?" he asked sharply.

"Our apologies, Sir," piped up the silent one. "My friend is forgetting his manners, Professor Chakotay."

"I haven't been addressed in that manner since **you**, **Cadet** Kevin Swann, absconded from class that day," he smiled affectionately at the memory, recognising the voice of one of his former students.

"True, Sir. And I haven't forgotten the rollicking **you** gave me about it, either," Swann grinned. "It is Lieutenant Swann now, Sir and my companion is Lieutenant Commander Andrews."

"Andrews! Mark Antony Andrews?" he asked astonished and surprised.

"Yes, Sir; I'm surprised you haven't recognised me, Sir."

"Your voice has broken, Lieutenant Commander," Chakotay said and sighed. "Sit down both of you," he ordered, indicating the other bench opposite him. Once they were all comfortably sitting down, Chakotay spoke: "For your information, gentlemen, I am to all intent and purposes, blind."

Stunned silence greeted this news.

"Why do you think I stopped teaching at the Academy?"

"I didn't realise, Professor. Nothing was ever officially said about why you resigned or about the accident in the Academy labs," Andrews said quietly. "You were always my favourite tutor, Sir," he added sincerely.

"Mine too," noted Swann.

"Even when he was telling you off?" asked Andrews amused.

"Oh especially then!" he said, making Chakotay laugh, even Katie giggled softly.

"That's a new one to me, **Cadet**!" his amusement sounding in his voice and expressed on his still handsome face. "About this reading matter; what is it that Starfleet wants to know about it?" he asked getting back to the point of their visit.

"Who wrote it, and why the information mentioned within its pages, was not in any of the official ships logs and reports, Sir," said Andrews formally.

"Or even in the crews personal logs," added Swann.

"I thought, personal things were personal to the people who owned them," said the young girl, Katie. She looked human, but the two males couldn't be sure, or of her visual age of about six or seven years old.

"Normally, Katie I would agree with you, but when a ship goes missing for as long as Voyager did, **all** information is scrutinised by Starfleet Command."

"Oh!" she seemed to think on that for a moment and then asked: "Would you like a glass of lemonade?" Before they could reply to her question Chakotay spoke.

"Why don't you bring out a large jug and some glasses and then we can help ourselves," he advised. She smiled and left the table for the cabin, with a jaunty step.

"I didn't think you married, Professor," noted Swann carefully.

"I didn't. It is a long story, which I won't go into now," he informed, stalling any more questions on the subject. The dog moved and whined softly, putting its head on Chakotay's knee. "You know where your bowl is, Gwynne," he told her, stroking her head gently. Thus she stood and trotted off to the cabin, picked up her tin bowl near the step and took it inside.

"Oh who asked you!" said the young voice exasperated, from inside the cabin. "Give, please. Thank you." Soon she was seen putting the bowl full of water back near the outside step, the white animal dutifully following her and then drank gratefully. Katie soon returned to the table with a tray holding a jug with four ice filled glasses. Inside the tall jug was a light cloudy coloured liquid with green leafs floating on the top.

"Would you like a glass, Grandfather?"

"Please, without the lemon mint, thank you," he instructed her. She poured the glass using a strainer to stop the mint leafs from ending up in his glass and then put it into his hand. Swann and Andrews watched as he wrapped his fingers around the smooth vessel and then used his fingers and thumb to judge it's height before putting it to his lips and taking a cooling sip. "Refreshing," he sighed. Katie poured the lemonade into the other glasses and let the officers take their own.

"Good!" noted Swann, savouring the sharp tang in his mouth. Andrews said nothing, drinking in not just the lemonade, but the expressive face of the older male before him.

"Can you answer my questions, please, Sir?" he asked.

"Why does Starfleet want to drag all this up again?" he asked pointedly instead.

"We really have no idea, Professor. We're just following orders, Sir."

"Really?" Chakotay questioned his dark eyes seemingly boring into them. "You have the journal with you, I presume?" They murmured assent and carefully placed the small Starfleet issued container onto the table and opened it to reveal a pile of PADD sized books within. "Katie pick up the first one and read aloud any entry please," he softly commanded the girl.

_Stardate: 48884.5_

_The days have been quiet of late__, thus I write. Official logs and reports about ship repairs and crew morale have been completed ready to be delivered in the morning. My observations of the crew are an interesting and on going exercise. At first many were not happy about working with known felons and outlaws or the betrayers; some were very vocal about it too. Over the last seven to eight months things have somewhat improved, yet there is still a noticeable undercurrent of unease – I certainly wouldn't call it distrust exactly – just unsettled, but it doesn't appear to permeate the whole crew. I can only hope it will disappear altogether._

"That date would have been your birthday, Grandfather," Katie said, having finished reading the short passage. "Did Neelix give you a surprise party?" she asked smiling.

"No, but then at that time he didn't do it much for anyone else either. Later I said I did not celebrate birthdays or at least not my own," his expression had the child giggling.

"That entry was very different from the official logs of the same date, mentioned in that passage," said Andrews quietly.

"I believe it was once said by a great Starfleet Chief Engineer, 'that Captain's are like children, you tell them what they want to hear not how it is. And you give them what they need not what they think they want'," he said quietly with a soft Scottish bur, making the two Starfleeter's smile.

"Professor, we do require an answer to give to Starfleet Command. Do you know who wrote it?" Chakotay said nothing at first, he sighed deeply sounding resigned. "If I did say something, Lieutenant Commander Andrews, Starfleet Command would only use it to their advantage. All I am prepared to say is; you work it out from what is written."

"Yes, Sir," Andrews said and got to his feet, Swann followed suit. "Thank you for your time, Sir. You are the last member of Voyager's senior staff to be contacted, about this issue, thus Starfleet Command's orders are that the journal be left with you, Sir. A member of Admiralty noted the journal appears to be private notes like that of a councillor."

"And as you Professor have always been accepted as Voyager's unofficially registered councillor, it is only right that they be given to you," Swann added.

"I see. Thank you," he acknowledged, hearing the booted feet tramp back to the track way and into the distance. He put a finger to his lips to stall, Katie's comments about the subject.

He pushed himself to his feet, disturbing Gwynne, who sat leaning against his legs in the cool of the shadow. "Lets get some lunch and then you can tell me all about your discoveries, from this morning," he said letting the German shepherd dog guide him back to the cabin/house; the container with the journal left sitting on the table. Katie followed puzzled by her Grandfather's attitude to the small books.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that same day the sound of a shuttle's engines disturbed the tranquillity of the forest clearing, coming from the direction of the lake and heralding the arrival of some more visitors. Chakotay was sitting at the trestle table again, but with his back to it; Katie stood watching the sky as it flew towards them its shape very distinct.

"Grandfather, it is the Delta Flyer," she exclaimed excitedly.

"So I can hear," he responded amused, whilst the craft landed in the level area on the south side of the clearing. Gwynne whined softly as she stood beside him, her nose scenting the wind as the two occupants alighted from the downed and silent craft. She barked her tone joyful, her happy tail thumping against his legs. "Go," he said softly and she raced across the open space her body wriggling in ecstasy on reaching the male member of the craft's crew, whilst the female joined her friend.

"Hello, 'Old Man'," she said affectionately, kissing his cheek.

"Hello, B'Elanna," he said, giving her a warm hug, once she'd sat down beside him. They watched and listened to Gwynne's greeting to Tom Paris.

"Calm down will you girl," trying to avoid her rasping tongue. "Chakotay! I'm getting licked to death here," he said urgently, whilst trying to get the over excited dog to calm down. Katie could be heard giggling as she too watched the male and dog.

"She really hasn't forgotten his rescue of her, has she?" B'Elanna said, watching amused.

"That's true," he responded and then whistled. Gwynne gave Tom's chin one swift lick, before shooting off to her Master's side. She leaned against his legs, panting and grinning happily. Paris joined his wife, wiping his face of Gwynne's enthusiastic welcome, giving Katie a warm hug too.

"Baby travel wipes sure come in handy, when visiting you, Poocuh!" said Paris.

"She's only giving you a good clean up!" Chakotay teased.

"Oh! You two!" Torres said exasperated. "Can't take the pair of you anywhere, without you two bickering! Can I?"

"Nope!" her husband agreed, with a huge grin on his still youthful face, which was matched by the one on the rugged features of the Amerindian. "So they've been then," Paris said, after a few minutes of companionable silence, noting the closed Starfleet issued container sitting on the table. Chakotay only nodded, gently stroking Gwynne's hard head, as it rested on his knee.

"I've also had a visit from Admiral Birch," he said quietly.

"Isn't he the current administration head of Starfleet Academy?" B'Elanna asked, giving Katie a cuddle as she took a seat next to her.

"Yeah," said Tom. "Dad said they want to re-open the investigation into that accident at the Academy labs."

"Re-open!" she exploded. "They never really investigated it properly at the time," she admonished, her anger very evident in her voice. "So why now?"

"It probably has something to do with the conspiracy theories flying around among the Cadets."

"That's not surprising. So what did you tell Admiral Birch? I'm asking because Dad says he warned them as to how you might react," his blue eyes watching his friend and former commanding officer.

"Admiral Birch asked me to go back to the Academy to assist in the investigation. I told him they know where to find me, should my services be required," he informed them, his tone giving them cause to smile knowingly. "I wasn't going to help them clean their dirty laundry. It was their decisions, so they have to live with the consequences."

"So basically, you told them to 'get lost!'" Tom summarised. "Dirty laundry! Your idioms are getting as bad as mine," he teased, lightening the tone.

"Must be something to do with the company I've been keeping all these years!" Chakotay quipped back. B'Elanna laughed heartily easing the former tension further.

"Seriously though, how much of that accident do you remember?" she quietly asked him.

"Nothing really; I couldn't even tell you what time of day it was or even why I was there."

"I still can't believe how they got you to sign that resignation!"

"Tom; don't. It's in the past leave it there," he said firmly. "You want to have a place to sleep?"

"Sure," puzzled by the other male's expression. "Don't tell me I'll have to erect it!"

"Alright then I won't," he said, making Katie giggle.

"Come on, little lady, let's go find the Tepee," Paris said taking Katie's small hand and leading her away towards one of the out buildings. B'Elanna leaned against Chakotay's torso and felt his arm encircle her, holding her close to him.

"How are you holding up, really? I know you and Tom tease each other; but I know you both." He sighed, gently pulling her closer to kiss her forehead. "I'm managing. Like to help me with the stew for our dinner?" he questioned, getting to his feet. She took the hand he held out to her and walked with him to the cabin, with Gwynne's white body trotting dutifully after them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was later that evening after having enjoyed a hearty vegetable stew, that a new sound invaded the cabin, the sound of a transport in progress. The person who formed out of the blue light was that of a tall blonde female in casual civilian clothing.

"Seven!" exclaimed Tom, surprised.

"Something wrong with the front door?" Chakotay asked, in a tone she recognised, making her smile at the memory it evoked.

"I thought it would be inappropriate under the circumstances, to use said door," she responded, mimicking his tone and leaving the other occupants mystified by their exchange. She took a small item out of her pocket and activated it.

"Please state...Oh, nice to see you all," the EMH said and stretched himself. "It is good to be outside the confines of Starfleet Medical for once," he said, in answer to Tom's questioning expression. "Being at the beck and call of every Tom, Dick and Harry, Doctor, Nurse, Councillor or Hospital Manager, is not good for ones disposition," he said, in a tone that they all remembered.

"They're keeping you busy then?"

"They're doing more than that! Slave drivers!" he humph. "Sorry Commander."

"Just Chakotay will do, Doctor," he said, with a smile. A soft quiet snore interrupted any more talk at that moment. The EMH noted the cause, the little girl-child, who was fast asleep within B'Elanna's embrace on her lap. He gently eased the child into his arms and carried her from the room disappearing into the sleeping area with her.

"Seven, like some dinner?" Chakotay asked her.

"Thank you, but no. I have eaten. I saw no reason to change my usual routine, before coming here, along with the Doctor," she informed them, taking the seat, Tom held out for her at the table. "Officially I'm on leave with the Doctor. Scheduled leave," she added firmly.

"Problems?" Torres asked, sensing something in the other woman's tone.

"With Starfleet there are always problems, B'Elanna Torres," Seven said and sighed. "It took me sometime to get Starfleet to even agree to allow me to take the Doctor on leave with his mobile emitter. They confiscated his mobile emitter and then confined him to working with Starfleet Medical only; treating him like any other hologram."

"Working him to death, if his tone is to be believed," Torres said.

"They are," Seven confirmed, startling the half-Klingon, because she'd been teasing. "No-one apart from Voyager's Delta Quadrant crew really treats him as a person, any more, but as an item to be used as they see fit. I think it is more that they really don't know how to treat him, rather than as anything more sinister," she said easing their fears. No-one said a word as Seven's news had unsettled them all.

"I think we'd all better follow Katie's lead and get some sleep," Tom said quietly. "Leave the table, Chakotay, we'll deal with it in the morning," Tom suggested gently halting the male's move to clear the cluttered table. "Things usually look better in the morning," he said trying to sound hopeful.

"Your usual sleeping place is available in Katie's room, Seven," Chakotay informed her, whilst Tom and B'Elanna left the house for the newly erected Tepee. Seven stood and gave him a gentle cuddle, which he returned and then she left the room.

Chakotay sat sadly looking into the heat of the fire that served the cooking range, Gwynne still lay under the table, where she'd tucked herself earlier to stay out of the way of all the extra feet.

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, some little while later.

"You need some sleep also, Chakotay," said the quiet tones of the EMH. He only acknowledged the holographic medic with a small nod and made for his sleep pallet set in a small room at the back of the cabin. He followed his usual routine to get undressed and lay his day clothes where he would be able to find them the next morning and then put on his sleepwear. Instead of getting into bed, he sat on the edge, the main covers pulled aside ready for him to lie down and pull over him.

"Chakotay?" questioned The Doctor, puzzled by the man's sombre attitude.

"Were we right?" he started to question, halting at the pressure on his shoulder.

"Get some sleep," he advised, aiding the male to lie down and cover him with the bedclothes. Gwynne watched a moment and then returned with her special blanket and nudged The Doctor's leg with her nose. "Oh! You want to sleep here?" he asked.

"Just put her blanket at the bottom of the bed, Doctor. She won't join me otherwise," he said a soft smile in his tone. The EMH did as asked and Gwynne settled herself; even before he'd turned off the light; both Master and canine were fast asleep.

_Stardate: 48892.1_

_What a day! I never realised just how vulnerable the ship and her crew are to the outside forces of space that are beyond our ability to control. Forces that can disrupt the normal function of vital systems of this ship, a very powerful and technologically advanced ship, but still vulnerable. The crew worked well together in getting systems back up and running smoothly, including my own. _

_It is good to feel part of__ it. The fact that I have been given control of certain of my own functions by the Captain was a welcome surprise and most unexpected. I wonder how Starfleet would view my position on Voyager. _

_The lack of a fully trained Councillor – especially among those who are Starfleet trained – was keenly felt during our first few days and weeks here, but the crew have found a listening and understanding __'ear' with the new friends they've made and our new resident Morale officer. His culinary expertise can be a bit hit and miss, from the crew's point of view, but at least they are reasonably healthy, even if their taste buds and stomachs do not always agree._

Three occupants were disturbed by the noises coming from the main room the following morning. Sounds like that of clashing symbols could be heard, as things were moved around. Gwynne whined softly in her throat worried by the loud sounds. Chakotay told her to go and she got down off the sleep pallet and trotted into the main room.

"Hello, Gwynne," greeted the voice of Tom Paris clearly.

"Let her out please, Tom," Chakotay called from his room, having left the bed and went into the bathroom to shower. Paris did as asked and once the white dog had passed through the opened door, he decided to leave the top part of the stable styled door open, letting in the crisp fresh morning air.

The EMH joined him, knowing that Chakotay could look after his personal routine.

"Morning, Doc!"

"Morning, Mr. Paris. You're making a lot of noise!" he noted.

"Sorry. I'm not use to this style of kitchen equipment, that's all," he said, putting the washed and cleaned plates from last night's meal on the table ready for use, for their breakfast.

"Hello, Doctor," said B'Elanna, standing outside the stable door. "Would you like to change your attire? You are the only one of us still in uniform," she noted quietly.

"Please," his tone eager and earnest.

"I'd better take you to the flyer then," carefully shutting him down into his mobile emitter from where she stood and placed the emitter into her pocket. "I shouldn't be long, Tom," giving his cheek a quick kiss over the half door. Gwynne lay on the veranda that fronted the cabin, having dealt with her constitutional needs and watched the half-Klingon female walk briskly across the clearing to the Delta Flyer and disappear inside the craft.

Once inside she reactivated the EMH and began working on altering his attire.

"How's Chakotay holding up, Doctor?" she asked.

"Well enough. He became agitated during the night, but I suspect that was more to do with old memories and emotions than anything medically wrong with him. The med-kit proved useful in helping him to resettle into natural sleep, not that he fully woke up," he informed her watching her work the engineering console to alter his programmed appearance.

"Can anything be done to his sight?"

"B'Elanna, no-one at the hospital that night realised there was a problem with his sight until it was too late to rectify the damage done. If his injuries had been treated properly, he wouldn't now be blind. What still annoys me is that his eyes look perfectly normal until a medical scan is taken." The depth of his anger really came through in his voice, at the injustice of the accident at the Academy labs that had cost Chakotay not only his sight, but his teaching post also. The EMH sighed, "Nothing we can do about it now," he said.

"I'm finished here, so let's give this a try," she told him. Pressing the necessary controls on the console, the EMH vanished and then reformed dressed in smart but casual clothing, similar to his partner's attire. "What do you think?"

"Interesting," he noted, looking at himself from all angles in the mirror B'Elanna had provided. "Thank you," he said genuinely pleased with the results.

"Breakfast?" she queried. "And don't remind me you don't eat!" she admonished. "Just go with the flow, Galen."

"A name for me?" he asked surprised and then smiled at her.

"Seems appropriate as I believe it means Doctor, healer," she told him as they left the flyer.

_Stardate: __48580.4_

_We were so excited about this wormhole – or at least I was. To have possibly found a way home, this soon in our journey was quite a boost to morale. The disappointment that it was too small to take the ship through was thought at first to be a minor set-back. It all seems irrelevant now as the wormhole was a step in the wrong direction. Right area of space, but the wrong timeframe; a step we could not take. We have already made a big impact on the Delta Quadrant, just by being here and it on us. What next I ask myself? _

Gwynne's joyful canine voice sounded across the clearing as another visitor arrived via transport. Soon he stood fully materialised within the open area and smiled at the main resident, but before he could say anything another male spoke first.

"Harry! You're just in time!" Paris said walking towards him from the cabin.

"In time for what?" he asked puzzled. "Breakfast?" he asked hopefully.

"No, in setting up the bigger table," he said and grinned at his young friend.

"And there I was thinking being 'Captain' had its privileges," he said exasperated.

"Hey, you appear to be a body short, Harry. Where's Tuvok?"

"He died a few weeks ago," Harry Kim said sadly. Silence greeted this news.

"I was contacted by his son, Sek directly with the news," Chakotay informed them after a moment's quiet contemplation.

"Why not his wife?" asked Seven puzzled, standing on the veranda, beside the Amerindian and Katie.

"She had died a month before. Sek informed me that the Doctors were puzzled by his sudden demise, as there was nothing medically or physically wrong with his father."

"Probably died of a broken heart," noted the EMH softly.

"That seems hard to believe for a Vulcan," said Torres quietly, standing close to her husband, who gave her a gentle cuddle.

"Not just any Vulcan, B'Elanna," Tom Paris said his blue/grey eyes reflecting his sadness. "Tuvok was never really your typical Vulcan, although he liked to give the impression otherwise," he observed, remembering some un-Vulcan like behaviour whilst aboard Voyager.

"He possibly spent too much time with, Neelix," Kim commented, making them smile.

"Right let's get this breakfast table sorted," pulling at his friend's arm to follow him to the out building where the long trestle table and benches were stored.

It was 'all hands on deck' to get breakfast made to everyone's liking and laid out on the table in the early morning sunshine. They chatted as they worked, enjoying being together again and were soon sitting round the table eating the fruits of their combined labour.

"You're a good cook, Tom," said Harry appreciatively once they'd all finished eating.

"I've had quite a bit of practise over the years. I'm not sure I'd always want to use a kitchen like yours, Chakotay," he commented. "Anymore coffee anyone?" he asked hopefully. All responded in the negative.

"You've picked a nice spot here, Chakotay," said the EMH, who'd been the waiter up until that moment and had joined them in sitting quietly at the table.

"Thank you. I shall always be grateful to Tom's father for completing the purchase of this place on my behalf. I don't think I could have coped with all the legalities, form filling, etc along with the medical after effects of the accident," his tone sombre, whilst stroking Gwynne's head. She was being very protective of him of late, sitting as close to him as she could, giving him comfort in her own silent way, having sensed something of his current mood.

"Sitting here is nice, but won't get anything done," said Seven decisively, getting to her feet and started to stack the plates together, thus they again chatted as they worked to get everything cleaned and tidied away. Tom made some more coffee and stood the coffee pot along with some drinking vessels on the table beside the container that housed the journal.

"Grandfather, why do you refer to it as one, journal when there are seven books?" Katie asked clearly puzzled, by this.

"One journey and one book for each year of that journey," Kim explained softly, sitting with the child on his lap. "It really needs to be returned to Voyager," he added sadly.

"Indeed," the Doctor agreed.

"Has anyone said anything as to why, they want the information about the writer?"

"Nothing officially," noted the blonde female to Torres query.

"I think we can guess though. The Prime Directive and Janeway," said Tom his tone sour. "Admiralty still seems to think she broke it," he added angrily.

"She never did, nor would she. Bent it, twisted it, turned it on its head sometimes, but she never lost faith in it and she certainly never broke it. That's why she reacted the way she did over Ransom," Chakotay defended, calmly.

"Yeah! Put you under house arrest; even threaten to do the same to Tuvok too. She really was mad at him for breaking** the** cardinal rule, and all just to get home a little quicker."

"I believe she also realised just how close she could have come to following the course Ransom took," B'Elanna added to her husband's observations and comment.

"True. It took us a little longer to re-build all the broken bridges, that time."

"I'm not sure if you did manage to re-build and repair all of them," the EMH said softly.

_Stardate: 53026.7_

_Another year has started I can only hope it will be better than the one that has just passed. Why? Is the question that keeps being asked, by everyone, not just because of Ransom's actions but hers also. The undercurrent is running again and for very different reasons than the last time it flowed. Nothing on the surface, for she hides it too well from everyone, including herself – especially her._

_Bridges are going to need to be repair__ed or in some cases totally re-built. I'm not sure if I'm up to the task, this time though; I have taken something of a battering myself and need time to regain my inner strength, it might be less stressful for me to concentrate on the easier ones that only require repairing, as to the one that requires a re-build..._

_He is tired and who can blame him, she has by her actions and words__ shown that she has not fully trusted him – at least not on a personal level; this time I believe she has taken his actions as a personal affront to her, rather than to protocol. I have not yet discovered the whys and wherefores to this dilemma and I wonder if I ever will. Our long standing friendship has been strained of late also. From what I have observed over our journey he has always been honest about his loyalty to her and followed the ideals set out by Starfleet. He has carried out his duties better than any Starfleet Officer I have ever known. _

They spent the rest of the morning in gentle conversation, catching up on each others family news and the goings on in their lives – as well as those of their former crew mates – since they'd last met together. Kim and Paris allowed Katie to show them her discoveries from the day before, when the conversation naturally wound down. Chakotay and B'Elanna took a walk with Gwynne as their guide. Seven and Dr. Galen stayed at the cabin and talked about their relationship, whilst preparing the ingredients for a meal to be enjoyed later. She even made sure that Chakotay's store cupboard had all the necessary essentials and if not made a list of the required items to be purchased.

Galen checked over the small vegetable plot and took time to do some weeding and general gardening tasks, which he discovered was very therapeutic, although a strain on unused muscles, he informed Seven when she took a break from her own tasks, to watch him; not that he had any muscles to strain – he added, making her smile.

The container stood almost forgotten on the table where the Starfleet officers had left it; closed in more ways than one.

_Stardate: 51216.2_

_My first awakening on this vessel was not a pleasant one as the voices had gone and we missed them. She was adamant that we could regain our humanity and pushed me/us to do that. The last three mouths have been a journey of interesting experiences, with this unusual group of diverse people. The discoveries made about my own past were both painful and enlightening. The crew have mostly welcomed my presence. The one who broke our link with the collective has not been avoiding me exactly, but not actively seeking my presence either. I find him, intriguing and refreshingly open and honest. That in its self is a contrast to how he first reacted to my/our presence on this vessel. Scorpion! Do we have a sting in our tail, perhaps; but I believe humans have more of one in theirs._

_The Doctor has been tutoring me on the finer aspects of human behaviour – as he calls social manners and epithet. Irrelevant! And yet I find myself looking forward to learning more about what it is to be human. Will I regain my humanity as she believes? 'Time will tell', is the Doctor's motto._

They walked at a leisurely pace beneath the dappled shade of the trees, following the shoreline. She had her arm tucked into his left, whilst Gwynne padded softly along on his right. Finding a large fallen log they sat down together and looked out over the still water, or at least she did. She was going to speak, but he silenced her by putting a single finger to his own lips, thus they just sat quietly. Gwynne lay down over his feet so he was aware of her whilst she dozed.

"Peaceful," she breathed softly.

"It was until you spoke," he teased, holding her body close to his torso. She decided not to respond to his dig. "You are happy with, Tom?" he asked, concern colouring his tone.

"We have our ups and downs, Chakotay; but yes we're happy," smiling lazily, leaning against him. "Why do you ask?" she added a few minutes later.

"No real reason, just something in Tom's voice," he told her, frowning a little.

"He's concerned about my work load; that's all."

"B'Elanna. Now I know you're both hiding something. What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, exactly," she said guardedly. She looked into his face and smiled at the expression that looked back at her. "You may not be able to see, but..."

"Lanna!" his voice threatened softly.

"There is a real possibility that we'll have a new addition to our family soon," she reluctantly said. "We've not said anything to anyone – even Miral – yet because it's still not 100% certain."

"I was aware that you'd been trying again!" he said grinning happily. "I'm pleased for you both," he said, cuddling her closer and kissing her forehead. She relaxed against him feeling safe within his embrace as they sat there in the shade of the trees beside the lake.

_Stardate: __54456.2_

_The discovery of my condition was and still is in some ways both a blessing and a shock. His reaction to it and my subsequent actions proves to me that he loves me for who I am, not for who I think I should be including our little surprise. What I did to Him, I don't believe I would have been so forgiving__ though._

_My poor friend, what am I to do? He has always been good to me, helped me to see__ my full potential, encouraged, scolded, reprimanded and shown loving concern from the first moment we met. He must feel as though I've kicked him in the gut. There maybe a hope..._

They were all drawn back to the cabin by the enticing aroma wafting on the breeze from the open door. On the table stood a sight that was a delight to the eye and interesting to the palette, once they'd all sat down to enjoy the simple fayre that Seven had prepared for them. Talk centred around their activities from that morning, especially Katie's. Her excited chatter overrode everyone else's as she explained what she'd been discovering with the combined help of Tom and Harry.

"We found a dray, but it looked empty, although Uncle Kim's tricorder said there was an occupant within. We watched for a while to see if it would come out, but it didn't," she paused briefly before launching into a description of their sojourn to one of the nearer streams that fed into the lake. The adults smiled among themselves at her innocent enthusiasm for learning and life.

"From Tom and Harry's amused expressions over the dray's occupant, I don't think she sat still for long enough or quietly enough," Seven whispered softly into Chakotay's ear; he smiled his acknowledgement to her observation. "Are not her parents due soon?"

"Yes, Seven," he said carefully, as if reluctant to add the time of their arrival.

"Observance?" she queried, she blue eyes casually roving around the site.

"Maybe," he sighed. "Or I'm just getting paranoid in my old age," he teased.

"You're not that old, 'Old Man'," Torres said, having overheard his comment.

"Then why do you call him an old man?" was Katie's innocent questioning tone.

"Family secret," Paris responded seriously, yet his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Definitely," Chakotay agreed, equally seriously. The rest of the adults grinned knowingly, whilst Katie frowned puzzled by their behaviour.

Kim offered to take Seven and Galen to their chosen destination, thus the three left – via transporter – after they'd cleared away the meal, table and benches into their proper places. The remaining occupants of the forest clearing enjoyed a quiet afternoon discussing all manner of subject matter that interested them.

The late evening sunlight reflected across the still lake highlighting the natural beauty of the place and its peacefulness. Chakotay listened to the soft silence long after the Delta flyer had disappeared away over the distant horizon. With Gwynne guiding him he returned to the cabin; having checked on his small visitor – Katie, he retired to his own sleep pallet, with Gwynne once again sleeping with him.

_Stardate: __52394.1_

_We sure had some fun on the holodeck rece__ntly, with the Captain taking a staring role. She was a natural. It sure beat being cooped up in the brig a few months ago. My own fault, but I believed it was the right thing to do – at the time and still do. Pity she didn't agree with two lone voices of reason. And there I was thinking... Never mind what is done is done._

_The idea behind this holo-program is based on how people in the mid-twentieth century viewed the future and space travel. Megalomaniac types__ who wanted to rule Earth and the charismatic hero who tried his best to defeat the bad guy and protect the innocence. Ships were really very basic in concept and would never have worked in reality. Ray guns, sidekicks, cliff-hanger endings and was the good guy really unable to escape to live and fight another day? Had the bad guy met his end too? All would be revealed in the next thrilling episode. Fun!_

_Good job life is not like that or no project would ever be completed._

The next morning was a little overcast and threatened rain for later, thus the adult and child did not venture out far that morning. They worked together in the vegetable patch and then in the small greenhouse that nurtured the seedlings, to be planted out later. Katie's non-stop chatter made Chakotay smile and yet he answered her ever persistent questions gently and firmly.

"Grandfather, how do you tell the difference between a weed and a plant you can eat?"

"That's a tricky one," he bantered. "Sometimes I don't, but for the most part, touch, smell and taste are the best indicators. It is why different areas of the vegetable patch are hedged by aromatic herbs. I rotate the crops from one area to another," he explained.

"Oh, I see. So you put root crops in the thyme area one year and the next move it to the mint!"

"Something like that, yes," he grinned.

They stopped for a short break at about mid-morning and it was then that Katie noticed something amiss; seated at the outside trestle and bench.

"Grandfather, that box those Starfleet officers brought, it is not here anymore," she informed him puzzled by it sudden disappearance.

"Oh!" he responded, sitting down with his small snack and mug of coffee.

"Yes. It was here, yesterday; but it's not here now," she said, enjoying her milk and cookie.

"I shouldn't worry over it, Katie," he said, sounding unconcerned.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Katie!" he admonished, his tone firm. She knew from past experience she should not press him on matters when he used that tone, thus she became silent.

The afternoon sky did shed its load of rain soaking the ground, thus they stayed inside the cabin, tiding up and doing general household chores. They added the items Seven had ordered on his behalf having been transported to the cabin from the local grocery store.

_Stardate:__53297.2_

_The data collected from the Ares IV was fascinating; I could have spent mouths, even years pouring over the information about the ellipse, but she has limited me to 72 hours, the same time the Doctor had given for my recovery period. I knew this journey would be full of discoveries, adventures, dangers and mysteries, but there have been few chances for me to indulge in my first love studying histories, cultures and people. We've studied and investigated many stellar events and phenomena in space; had some of them hit back at us, as they weren't quite what they appeared at first. But planets and their peoples, that was different. Unless they could offer us supplies or a chance of shore leave, there was no reason to even eavesdrop – at least not close-up. Maybe something will turn up soon. _

_Stardate: 53486.3_

_This is wonderful, years of history condensed into minutes__. Mind you we are rather stuck here for now. The probes revealed a lot of data, although they did not last long, but as I was reminded they'd been in operation for centuries. Starfleet issued items were never made to last that long._

_The pressing need of trying to extract ourselves from the planet's pull took precedence over everything else. Thus once again my studies had to be cut short__; it is so frustrating. _

The next morning a watery sun streamed through the trees, revealing a freshly washed area. A shuttle flew in from over the lake, arriving just as they'd finished eating breakfast. Two crew members alighted from the small craft, once it had landed on the same site as the Delta Flyer had occupied a few days earlier. Gwynne barked a greeting, yet she did not ask to leave her Master's side, but waited for the pair to reach them.

"Good morning, Commander," greeted the male of the pair.

"How many times have I told you...?" Chakotay started to admonish.

"...to call you/me, by your/my given name," the three adults said together. The Ktarian female kissed his cheek, whilst the young male shook Chakotay's hand.

"I hope Katie has been behaving herself," noted the young woman, her blue eyes smiling.

"She's not here, is she!" he said, shaking his head. "Gwynne, seek," he ordered the animal, who obediently did so. The adults took seats at the trestle and bench table to await the outcome of the dog's search.

"We heard some interesting news on our way here. It has to do with Voyager," the young male said, carefully.

"What about her?" his tone guarded.

"She was being towed to Zed-15 depot to join the other decommissioned ships there. The towing barge and her escort noted some sort of power build up in the dilithium chambers and tried to remotely shut it down," the female said.

"There shouldn't have been anything in those chambers."

"That is what both Captain's noted in their logs along with the Chief Engineer. What happened next is something no-one can rationally explain," the young male paused a moment in his narrative and tried to gauge his former commander's thoughts.

"Go on," Chakotay urged quietly, giving nothing away.

"Voyager cut her tether to the towing barge by sending a power surge through the tractor beam; the force of the surge pushed her away from the other ships. Power continued to build within the dilithium chamber like a runaway nuclear reaction; then an almighty explosion ripped her apart."

For several minutes only the sounds of nature could be heard around them as they absorbed this news; the retelling of the event, for the young couple brought home to them more forcefully what had transpired on the way to Zed-15 depot.

"Thank you," he said softly and smiled sadly, puzzling his guests.

"I don't want to go!" snapped Katie at the white dog that butted the child from behind, pushing her towards the seated adults, her angry sullen voice intruding on their thoughts.

"Katie! Does that mean you do not want to visit during the summer recess?" Chakotay asked.

"Of course I do!" her tone indignant, trying to stop Gwynne from pushing her, but she was soon beside the table.

"Then that means you'll need to come home with us," said her mother, picking up the gentle teasing tone from the tattooed male.

"Suppose," she admitted sullenly.

"Grammar young lady," scolded the older male.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Why don't you and I get your things?" suggested the woman, holding out her hand to her daughter. Thus they left together for the cabin, reluctantly on Katie's part.

"She can be so like her namesake at times," he said softly.

"Indeed," agreed the younger male. "Chakotay, you have no regrets about becoming my legal guardian. Do you?"

"Of course not Icheb; What ever gave you that idea?"

"Just something I heard in passing at the Academy."

"I am honoured that you and Naomi asked me then and I am still today. I'm only sorry that the Ktarian authorities wouldn't recognise Seven as your true legal guardian. But then they are a male dominated society," he said grinning. "And Icheb, take no notice of what you hear at the Academy. They know neither you nor me. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander!" he said and grinned happily, ignoring the indignant look on the older male's face. Soon the two females rejoined them; they said their goodbyes to the older man and took their leave via the shuttle flying it over the lake and up over the distant mountains.

_Stardate: 54999.7_

_Home! __Earth! Alpha Quadrant! Sol system! Sector 001! Once these were just names in my database, co-ordinates to head for, places that the Captain used to gauge our journey. Now we are here, but they are still just names in my database. A database that has more information and data stored in it than Starfleet knows what to do with. Exciting names and places, people and planets, events and wonders that I know he would have loved to have studied in more depth. Now in the Alpha Quadrant that will not be possible, as Starfleet Command will not likely allow him access to it. At least they are all free to enjoy being back, but home?_

At the end of the day as evening drew in the white haired male stood gazing up at the darkening sky as it revealed the starry heavens, once more. Standing together with his trusted friend and guide beside him the creamy/white German shepherd, he stood looking west over the lake. The wind softly caressed the pair; bring scents to the dog's nose that spoke of the living forest and water around them, of the animals and birds that inhabited the same space as them. The male sighed softly sensing the cool night and the shifting in the Hanging Road above him, knowing that she had found peace at last.

"Space and the Delta Quadrant were always your home," he whispered into the night. "At least you and your Journal were together at the end," he said softly and smiled sadly. He whistled to Gwynne and the pair returned to the cabin, leaving the night to itself as the stars burned bright and cold both overhead and within the still dark waters.

I wonder, Who do you think - dear reader - the writer is?


End file.
